Grosbeak
by CooperKid248
Summary: Former Overwatch member Grosbeak tries to uncover what has happened to the people of the Outback, only to become a temporary guardian for a motherless child and many Junkers who cannot survive on their own. PREQUEL TO JUNKER'S SANCTUARY
1. Taipan Territory

**Heya, Companions. CK here. I finally decided to do a story about Grosbeak, so I want to give a quick explanation of the story before you dive in.**

 **Grosbeak was mentioned in my last story, Junker's Sanctuary, which is what this story is a prequel to. She's never mentioned by her codename as often as I wanted her to be, but she is mentioned. While writing, I was a little rushed on details and didn't take time to really fix much up. Unlike Junker's Sanctuary, Grosbeak _MIGHT_ be a little longer.**

 **So, thank you to everybody who liked Junker's Sanctuary and I hope you enjoy Grosbeak.**

* * *

Katherine ran around a ruined building, crouching down as she held a sack close. She couldn't afford to lose anything. She stayed where she was, waiting for the voices to die down. Usually, she'd go ahead and shoot down anybody that tried to chase her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it to people like them.

"Lost her scent.. Damn these sand storms..! Always ruinin' the hunt," a voice said, snarling right after. "Let's just head back before we're caught. I think we entered Taipan Territory." Katherine held her breath, listening for the snarls. Once the sound had died, the woman sighed, standing up. Junkers were never easy to escape from, sometimes. She narrowly escaped from Joey's pack this morning, but once word had gotten out that she was on her way to the ruins, Dingo's pack was hot on her trail.

Overwatch had been trying to keep updates on how things were in the Outback and, from what Katherine had gathered for the past 5 months, it was hell. The mission was simple. Stay in the country for about 4 weeks, with one week off to go home, and repeat the process. It tired Katherine out, but she did it for Overwatch.

For her family.

Katherine sat down, sighing as she shook her head. It was hard enough dealing with Junkers, but she'd have to spend the majority of her life away from her daughter. All because she was the only one to volunteer for the mission. The mission was intended for higher ups, but nobody would take the task, so she took the chance to stand up and prove it wouldn't be that bad of a mission. It was MUCH harder than she thought it was.

A distant scream caught the woman's attention suddenly. Katherine raised a hand, pressing a button the side of her visor as it lit to life right before her eyes. She turned, scanning the area before seeing a figure in the distance. "Shit," she muttered. "Not him again…" The woman turned on her heel, running from the ruined building as she made her way to a maze-like structure. There was only one person in the Outback she truly feared, despite being able to outrun him. She's seen men run, but they always get caught by the large hook that monster wields.

Katherine hopped over a rope tied to a wooden beam, narrowly missing the bones hanging from it. The woman continued to run, turning right on the path as she huffed. If she twists and turns through the maze, she'll lose him. Katherine crouched down, rolling past what looked like a person sleeping in the shadows, holding her breath as she looked over her shoulder. They were still asleep, their arms and legs wrapped tightly around a dead corpse.

Katherine blinked, staring at the body. It was hard to see who it might've been, most of the face being missing and all. The woman stepped a little closer, squinting behind the visor as she stared. Something about the corpse was bothering her. Katherine placed a hand over her mask, eyes wide at the sight. The corpse was of a woman, her body covered in blood and bite marks. Most of her blonde hair was either pulled off or coated in blood. The sleeping figure holding her was holding a broken bottle of poison, making a kind of hissing sound as it snored before tightening their grip on the corpse.

"Taipan Territory," Katherine thought. "I'd rather die in the hands of that monster than here." The woman turned, intending on leaving until a sob caught her attention. She turned, running after the sound as fast as she could. If somebody was still alive, she might have just enough time to save them. The sobbing grew a little louder as she turned a corner, coming to a room that was closed off with boards aside from a very small space at the bottom.

Katherine laid on her stomach, looking through the space. There was a kid in the room, curled up in a corner as he sobbed. "H-Hey, kid..!" The kid looked up, eyes wide as he tried to back up, screaming. "No! Leave me alone! You've already done enough to my mum! Go away!" Katherine frowned, trying to crawl through the hole. The boy continued to scream, grabbing a rock next to him. "I said get away!" he shouted as he tossed the rock. Katherine raised a hand, catching it before standing up. "Shhhh. Kid, I'm not here to hurt you."

"What d' you want from me, then..?! If ya want t' kill me, get on with it!" Katherine shook her head, crouching down with a hand out. "I'm here to help you. What's your name, kid?" The kid blinked, shaking his head as he tried to look away. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, hissing when it gets stuck in the tangled mess. "That woman I saw… Was she your mother…?" Katherine asked, sitting down to talk to him. He sniffed, rubbing his face with a grunt.

"Taipan was too fast… He grabbed me and threw me into a wall. They grabbed my mum and… They ripped her clothes and-and… I don't know what they did, but I ran. I've been here for 2 days… I'm so hungry, but I can't leave. They'll catch me." Katherine frowned, nodding as she grabbed a small packet from her bag, holding it out. "Here. You can have it. I'm not really hungry today." The kid looked at the packet, snatching it from her grasp. He unwrapped it, staring at the contents. "What is it?"

"It's a sandwich. I usually carry one in case." The kid sniffed it, wrinkling his nose at it before biting into it. His eyes lit up suddenly, earning a smile from Katherine as he practically tore the sandwich apart within 3 seconds. With a sigh, the kid looked at the woman with a small smile. "Thank you. I-I didn't think there was anybody that cared about kids like me anymore," he said as Katherine removed the boards from the doorway. "Well, you're a little kid. You've got a lot to live for, you know? Now, what's your name?"

"Jamison. Jamison Fawkes."

"Well, Jamison. We're going to get out. Now, if you get scared, let me know," she says as she walked to Jamison, hooking her arms under his pits to lift him. Jamison wrapped both arms around Katherine's neck as she held him close, looking at her mask. The woman walked out of the room, checking around corners for any Junkers. Katherine continued forth, passing the hall where the mother's corpse was. She felt the boy shake, smiling a little as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"It's ok. We're almost out. Hmm.. How old are you?"

"I'm four, about to turn five in six months."

"I see. What do you like to do for fun? Maybe, when we get out, we can do something. Like play a favorite game of yours?"

"I like to make bombs and toss 'em at some of the ruins. It's fun to watch them explode into billlions of lil' pieces." Katherine chuckled, nodding. "Alright. We can blow some stuff up when we get out." Jamison nodded, holding on tightly as they passed a room with more corpses. Katherine took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she stepped into a room with a hole in the low roof. She could probably climb out and run from there. "Jamison, listen to me. I'm going to put you down for a moment and climb up there. When I'm out, I'm going to reach down and pull you out."

"Alright." Katherine nodded, placing the boy down as she crouched down. She held her breath as she leaped up, grabbing the edge with all her strength. Part of the roof collapsed, causing her to let go before grabbing again and pulling herself up. "Alright. Stay there while I find some rope, Jamison. Got it?"

"Got it." Katherine stood carefully, scanning the room with her eyes. There were a few bones lying about, some broken in half, while the walls were covered with dried blood. Most of it was used to make symbols or writing she couldn't read. The woman felt her stomach churn, uneasy from most of the writing. A lot of them were in languages she couldn't read, which meant most of these victims were from outside the country. Just like her.

Katherine took a deep breath, holding back a sob. These people didn't deserve this. She wasn't sure what caused the Junkers to do this, but if it had to do with that omnium explosion, then she shouldn't stay very long. The woman shook her head, lowering her head. As she closed her eyes, she heard a grunt from behind, causing her to look up. The light that was pouring through the large hole in the wall was blocked by something big.

No…

SOMEONE big.

Katherine turned, gasping as a man stepped through the hole. He wore a gas mask that was designed to look like a pig face and had a large hook in his hand. He was still fairly young and looked like any normal person, but just his presence alone was enough to send Katherine into a fit of fear. The woman screamed, stepping back as he swung the hook in his hand. Katherine looked down, seeing Jamison look up at her. She still had to get him out.

The man tossed the hook, barely missing the woman and the boy as it snagged onto a support beam through the hole. The hook snagged onto it, giving Katherine an idea as she looked down. "Jamison, start climbing!" Jamison blinked, hoisting himself up the chain and pulling himself up. Katherine quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him up as she held him close. The man got the hook free, pulling it back up as he slowly turned to look at her.

Jamison clung to Katherine's shoulder, feeling her shake as she tried to step away. "P-Please.. I don't want trouble now. I don't have time for this. I just want to get this boy to safety. Simple as that." The man grunted, taking a step forth. "You can't outrun me anymore." His voice was very unsettling. Katherine kept a protective arm around Jamison, glaring at the man behind the mask. She has to stay strong. She can't let him get to her.

"Listen, if you let me go and get this boy somewhere much safer than here, I will let you catch me. I won't run, I won't scream. I'll stand still while you kill me. Deal-" Katherine jumped, looking at Jamison as he screamed. "What is it?!" she said, seeing him point. The woman turned, eyes wide as a skinny man in tattered clothes leaped forth from a pile of bones, mouth open wide. Katherine barely dodged as she moved to the side, watching him land with a slight thud. The skinny man turned, eyes wide and wild.

Katherine noticed a bottle attached his belt, nearly empty as he moved. He gave a sickening grin, sticking his tongue out as something dripped from the corners of his mouth. Jamison clinged to Katherine, shaking as she grabbed something from her own belt. "Taipan… You sick bastard.." Taipan hissed at her, seeming to back away as the man with the hook took a chance. He flung the hook, grabbing the boy with it and pulling him away, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"AHHH!" Katherine blinked slowly, looking at the man calmly. On the inside, she was starting to panic. She had to help the kid. "Put the boy down, Roadhog. I don't want to hurt you today. I-I may be afraid of you, but I am willing to let you live." Roadhog grunted, shaking his head. "Even if you let me live, you won't last long yourself." The woman turned her attention to Taipan, gripping the item in her hand. "Both of you are idiots. Do you know who you are dealing with?"

Taipan hissed again, crouching down as Roadhog gripped the hook. "A bird of prey." The woman held her hand out, revealing the object to be a small gun. Taipan cackled, preventing himself from swallowing the poison as Katherine smirked. "And guess what? Birds of prey kill little snakes like you." The woman pulled the trigger three times, sending out three bullets. The bullets each broke into seven pieces, creating a bright glow that seemed to form what looked like the shape of three different birds.

Roadhog grunted as he avoided the first 'bird', a hawk, as he lost his grip on Jamison. The boy fell, getting up as fast as he could and ran to Katherine. The second and third 'birds', a falcon and grosbeak, flew straight into Taipan, the falcon slicing through his stomach and the grosbeak cutting through his neck. Jamison crouched behind the woman as the Junker's corpse fell, his head rolling across the room. Roadhog stepped back, staring at Katherine as she held the boy's hand.

"Now, are you going to let us go?" The man stared, grunting as he swung the hook. Katherine looked down as the hook grabbed her by the waist, gasping as it pulls her forth with a sudden jolt. Thank Gab and Reinhardt for designing a suit that was both functional and fashionable for fights. Roadhog grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up from the ground as he glared at her through the mask. The woman gasped for air, grabbing at his hand to make him let go. "I'll let you live, but if you die in the hands of some other killer, don't come crying to me." Roadhog dropped Katherine, turning away until she placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Roadhog… Here."

The man turned, looking down at the woman as she held up an amulet. To him, it just looked like a circle with a three-way spiral attached inside. He grunted, taking it and stuffing it away in his pocket. "Leave before Taipan's pack finds you." Katherine nodded, standing as she picked Jamison up. "Come on, Jamison. Let's go."


	2. Sanctuaries and Surgeries

**Heya, Companions. This chapter is long overdue and I apologize for having to make you all wait so long. I've got a little time to myself to work on the next chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"There you go," Katherine said as she handed Jamison a container from her bag. The boy took it, removing the top as he looked inside. "Whoa..! Where'd you get all this?! I've never seen this in the Outback before." The woman smiled, watching him take out an apple. "I'm from outside the Outback. I came here from Switzerland." Jamison tilted his head, brows furrowed. "Where's that?"

"Outside of Australia. Didn't you know there was a whole world out there?" The boy shook his head, biting into the apple. "I just assumed it was only us Junkers. I don't really remember much." Katherine nodded, looking down. "You don't even remember the destruction of the omnium?" Jamison shook his head again, looking up at her. "Nope. Not a single thing." The woman sighed, rubbing a hand on her helmet. "Great... Another dead end… Jack's going to kill me."

"Are you trying to find information on this 'om-knee-um', miss? You could try goin' somewhere big..! There's a big town 'bout south of here!" Katherine chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I hate big cities. My husband lives out in one and… I don't know, but it's unsettling. I could never imagine living in a loud place like that. Kate would hate it, too." The woman blinked, looking up at Jamison as he held half an apple core in his mouth. "Don't eat the seeds. They're bad for you." The boy spat out the core, seeds and all, as he stared. "Then why did you give it to me?!"

"Apples are good for you. There's just some food that contain something that can kill. For example, have you ever eaten a pineapple and noticed how it stings?"

"No..? What's a pineapple?" Katherine sighed, shaking her head. The Outback was very different. "It's another fruit. It's also very good, but it feels like there's a fire in your mouth." Jamison chuckled, grinning as he grabbed a bottle of water from the bag. "I like fire. It's really pretty and hot. Hurts, but it's pretty. I think I might like this pineapple you speak of." The woman nodded, looking up as she chuckled. "You know, you're no older than my daughter. She's maybe about two years younger than you. Someday, I'm going to take her out and have an adventure."

"Does she have a mum?"

"Well, yes. Me. I'm her mother."

"If you love her, don't die. If she's younger than I am, then she'll need you more than I do." Katherine frowned, crouching before the child as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jamison, as long as I'm here, I can take of you. I won't be leaving for some time." Jamison looked up, frowning as he turns the bottle in his hand. "I go back to Switzerland next week. I'll be there to take care of my daughter until I return. I will come back for you, alright?" The boy nodded, sighing. "Alright. But promise that you will take good care of her! If I'm ever lucky, I wanna meet her!"

"I'll have to find a way to get you out of here, then. It might take some time, depending on how badly affected you are by the radiation.."

"What radiation..? I feel fine..!" Katherine look at Jamison, seeing the innocent smile on his face. "... Never mind. You should rest, alright?" The boy nodded, curling up on the sleeping bag Katherine had placed out as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Overwatch lady." The woman smiled, patting him on the head as she sat down. "Goodnight, Jamison." Katherine watched, waiting for him to fall asleep before sighing. This wasn't her mission, but she couldn't leave this kid on his own. If the only person with him was his mother, then the father is clearly not involved. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. This mission of hers was going to be much longer than she thought."

* * *

" _Commander Morrison."_

" _Katherine, how goes your mission in Australia?"_

" _It's gone well," Katherine said. "I have discovered, after two years, that the omnium explosion was no accident, but the actions of a group called the Australian Liberation Front. Most of the members are dead, but I have heard some are still alive." Jack nodded, patting Katherine's shoulder. "Good, good. Do you have a lead, perhaps?" Katherine shook her head. "I see. Well, enjoy your one week break before you head back out."_

" _Thank you, Commander. Is Jesse here?" Jack nodded, wrapping an arm around Katherine's shoulders as they walk out of his office. "He is. I already told him you'd be coming back, so he'll be expecting you." The woman smiled, nodding to him. "Thank you. For doing this. I know it's probably a burden, but it means so much to me."_

" _She's your daughter and you two are a part of our family. It's the least we can do," Jack muttered, smiling back. "You are too kind, Jack. Honestly, I need to repay you all for what you've done for Kate and I. I just can't of think how I can do so." The man stopped at a door, knocking on it before turning to her. "Just keep working your hardest. Your service here is the best we can get."_

" _Of course." The door opened, revealing a young man. Katherine stared, eyes wide at the sight of him. Rather than his usual red cape and cowboy hat, he was wearing a bright pink tank top that sparkled and a small tiara. His face was covered with light blue eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. "Uhhh… Jesse?" Jesse placed a hand on his hip, raising a brow. "We played princess and cowboy. Guess who became the cowboy." Katherine placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as the teenage boy ran a hand through his hair. "Is Kate in here?"_

" _Yes, ma'am. One moment." The boy turned, looking at a young girl wearing his hat and cape and bowed to her. "You have guests, my king." The girl smiled, looking at the door as Katherine entered. "Mom!" The girl ran forth, arms out as Katherine crouched a little. The child threw her arms around the woman's neck, hugging her as she giggled. "How was the trip to Australia?"_

" _It was good, dear. I'm just glad to be home." The girl nodded, chuckling as she stepped back. "Look at me, Mom! I'm a cowboy now!" Katherine chuckled, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Got tired of being the damsel in distress, Kate?" Kate nodded, smiling as she spun around. "Yeah. Jesse has been teaching me some new moves, too!" The woman chuckled, getting on a knee. "That's very good." The girl smiled, sitting down as she held up a hand. "Oooh! Now that you're here, you can play with us! We've been looking for somebody to be the villain to kidnap the princess!"_

 _Katherine laughed, removing her jacket. "Alright, alright. I have more than enough time to play with you. So, what villain do I have to play this time?"_

That was all last week. Now, Katherine was back in the Outback and in a temporary hideout she had made. She often missed holding her little girl in her arms, but she knew once the mission was over, she would have nothing to worry about. In time, the mission will end and all will be good. Or so she thought. Katherine sat up in the makeshift bed, running a hand over her mask. She wish she could remove it, but the air in Australia was still a mess. Three years of radiation and it still hadn't faded out. For all she knew, it could take HUNDREDS of years to clear up.

The woman looked over at a second makeshift bed, smiling a little at the sleeping Jamison. He was about seven and had grown quite well. She had yet to tell Kate all about him, unable to reveal anything about what she had seen until her mission was over. It was like raising a secret son. The boy turned on his side, curling into a ball with a mumble. He talked a lot in his sleep, she thought. It must've been hard to leave him for a week.

Katherine laid back, staring at the ceiling. There were other Junkers like him, no doubt. Ones who did not know how to survive on their own. She'd have to help them somehow. Make a place for them to feel safe. Like a sanctuary. It would provide a place for Junkers to go to to rest or just to get away and it would be a safe haven. Katherine sighed, closing her eyes. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Katherine crouched down behind a ruined pillar, looking around with held breath. "Alright. This way," she muttered, guiding a Junker through an alleyway. The Junker whined, trying to keep her left leg off the ground as she looked at the woman. "Thank you.." Katherine nodded, entering a makeshift door hidden away. The Junker stood close, sitting down once the woman had led her to a space away from the other five Junkers sitting close by. "You're going to have to remove that leg. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just get it over with." Katherine nodded, grabbing a machete she had in her bag. She raised it above her head, holding her breath as she chopped the infected leg off. The Junker cried out, biting her hand tightly to muffle herself. She shook in place, falling back as Katherine tied the leg up in a bandage to stop the bleeding. "Another one?" Katherine looked up, nodding as Jamison walked over. "Yeah. I still don't know what happened…"

"It's Taipan's pack. Sometimes, if the leader is dead, the pack will still stay together and continue to hunt. They only need the leader to guide them, so they're probably acting on free will." The woman sighed, looking at the boy. She couldn't imagine what would've happened to him if she hadn't found him. "So, killing Taipan was a mistake…" Jamison shook his head, crouching down on one knee to check the wrapped wound. "Well, it's made the group less dangerous. I've only seen 12 of the 46 members since Taipan was killed. Nobody's brave enough to stand up against pack leaders most of the time. I think your actions put a bit of influence on people."

"I was only doing what had to be done," Katherine murmured. She stared at the passed out Junker, sighing. Most of them were going to die without proper medical attention, but she only knew to cut a limb if it was bound to be infected or to just put a bandage on it. She sighed, taking out a small device from her bag. If she was lucky, maybe she could get through to Dr. Ziegler. She pressed a button, holding the device up as a holographic image of a woman's face appeared. "Grosbeak, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, but there are people here who need help. I have already gone ahead and removed infected limbs, but I am afraid they're in worse pain. I need professional help, Dr. Ziegler." Dr. Ziegler nodded, turning to the left a little. "Show me your patient and I will determine if there is anything I can do." Katherine looked at Jamison, taking his hand. "Hold this while I do a quick scan of the woman." Jamison cupped his hands, holding the device up while the woman pressed a few buttons. The device lit up, creating a faint beam of light that scanned the Junker woman. Dr Ziegler's voice picked up after the light disappeared, followed by a beep.

"It seems she's been poisoned along with a damaged kidney. If the poison came from the leg you removed, it could be it started to spread before you could remove it all. You'll have to remove the kidney and the poison. Think you can do that?" Katherine looked up as she removed a case from her bag that was filled with medical tools, a small gift from the doctor in case she thought about getting a medical degree herself for when stuff like this happened. "Yeah. I can. Just give me instructions and I'll get it done."

"So, this is where you've been hiding…" Katherine looked up, eyes wide as a woman carrying a machete stepped in. The woman got to her feet, leaving the case on the ground. "Redback…" The woman grinned, resting the machete on her shoulder. Standing by her side was a very young girl about six years old, gripping a makeshift bat. "Wait 'til I give this news to Red Belly that I just found the elusive Grosbeak. Bunyip, take care of the boy." The girl nodded, approaching Jamison slowly as he backed away. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"He ain't your kid, so why should you care?" Redback lifted the machete, pointing it at Katherine as she stepped forth. The woman grabbed the blade, tossing it to the ground as she lunged at Redback. "Grosbeak, what's happening..?! Who is that..?!" Damn it. She had forgotten about Dr. Ziegler. Katherine turned, keeping a grip on Redback as she shouted. "We're under attack! I'll be over in a minute!"

"Grosbeak, there isn't much time to help that woman. You have to get to work or she could die." Katherine blinked, tightening her grip on Redback before tossing her into a wall. "Jamison, I'm going to ask you to do it. I'll keep that kid away long enough." Katherine swept her leg under the child, knocking her down as she raised a hand to catch Redback's fist. She turned on her heel, pushing her away with all her strength.

Redback hissed, raising her head to glare at Katherine. "You're stronger than I thought. Red Belly will be pleased when you're dead." The woman gritted her teeth as she grabbed a stick leaning against the wall, swinging it at the Junker. Redback rolled back, grabbing a dagger on her belt. "You're not the only Junker who wants me dead. Just because one group kills me, it doesn't mean you'll get anything from it."

"But that's just it. We get nothing. Nothing but the satisfaction of catching a victim. The Outback isn't a place you can just wander in and not expect death. Survive or die." The Junker crouched, placing a foot on the wall behind her before pushing herself at Katherine, swinging the dagger at the mask. Katherine gasped, hearing the snap of the leather as she dropped her weapon to hold the mask in place. Redback shoved her back, snatching the mask and throwing it to the side as she held Katherine's hands down. "So, this is the face of the woman I get to kill! See, this is the satisfaction I was talking about! To see the life just leave those eyes of yours is one of the most beautiful sights I get to-"

Katherine stared at Redback as her voice suddenly cracked, barely flinching as a sharp blade was thrust through her chest. The Junker coughed, shaking as her grip seemed to tighten on the woman's wrist. Redback slowly leaned to the side before falling onto her side, the light fading from her green eyes. Katherine stared, watching them fade until a mask was suddenly held against her face. She remained still, watching through the visor as a pair of small hands pulled at the dead Junker's hands.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Katherine looked up as a familiar man loomed over her, helping her up once the hands were removed from her wrists. "Roadhog, what are you doing here..?!" Roadhog glanced to the side, barely speaking as he walked through the small doorway where the other Junker was still out. Katherine followed, looking around him as she crouched down. "Who did the stitching?"

The woman blinked, looking down at the patient. Her stub of a leg was wrapped up in a bloody cloth with a tight knot and there was a cut on her left side, stitched up perfectly. Beside her was a plate holding a damaged organ. The kidney. Katherine walked around, picking up the plate as she turned to look around the room. Jamison walked in, hurrying over the woman as soon as he spotted Roadhog. Blood coated his arms from his hands up to his elbows, a needle still in his hand. "Did he do it?"

"Yes. I had to hold off Redback, but there wasn't enough time for me to hold her off and save this Junker on my own. My doctor told him what to do." Jamison nodded, looking up at Katherine as he held her hand. "All by himself… Hmm…" Roadhog looked around the room, seeing the second child knocked out in a corner before scooping her up. "Make sure he knows how to do that for a few more years. It may come in handy."

"What are you going to do with the girl?" Jamison asked, brows furrowed. Roadhog looked down at him, staring from behind the mask. The boy gulped, shuffling behind Katherine. "Just worry about yourselves. Be thankful I was even here to help. Grosbeak, keep an eye on that child," the man muttered as he shuffled out the doorway, stepping out of the hidden entrance. "I don't like him. He scares me. Who knows what he'll do to that girl."

Katherine turned, crouching down as she placed her hands on Jamison's shoulders. "You don't have to be afraid of him. Remember when we first met? I was very terrified of him, but now I'm not afraid. Fear is normal, but there will be times where you stand up against those fears. You know why I fight? Because I know what people fear and I want them to feel safer." The boy looked down, twiddling his thumbs with a sigh. "When Redback attacked, you sounded scared. You were fighting your fear, right?"

"I was, but I overcame my fear to protect you and everyone here." Jamison nodded, looking back up. "You're going to be ok, right?" Katherine smiled as she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. "Of course I'll be ok. I'm always ok." The woman frowned, feeling uneasy with her own words. She wasn't sure why, but she had this awful feeling. That something would happen.

Something she can't stop.


	3. Short Reunion

" _You can't keep going back, Grosbeak. You have very little information every time you return and it's getting us nowhere. Those people have no hopes of surviving." Katherine shook her head, frowning as she placed her hands on Jack's desk. "You're wrong, Jack. They have hope. I've been helping them find ways to survive."_

" _What? How?" The woman turned, holding a device out. "My data journal has all the information you need. Besides, there's somebody there who needs my help just as much as they do. He can't survive on his own without my help." Jack shook his head, walking around the desk. "You barely have anytime to see your daughter. Doesn't this bother you at all?"_

" _It does. I love my daughter very much, but there is another child who needs a mother's guidance. He has no family besides me at this point." Jack sighed, looking down. "You really are full of surprises. This kid. How old is he? If this is what you've been doing for years, he's got to be a teenager, right?" Katherine nodded, looking at the man as she spoke. "He's a few years older than my daughter. I have been trying to find a way to bring him out, but with the radiation in Australia, I'm starting to fear I have no way."_

" _If this kid means a lot to you, then we'll find a way. I'm sure we could even recruit him here." Katherine smiled, nodding to Jack. "Thank you, Jack." Jack smiled back, patting her shoulder. "Now, let's get going. We have a ceremony to do. You and your daughter have new ranks after all."_

"Grosbeak?" Katherine turned, jumping as a little as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Jamison grinned, chuckling as he patted her shoulder. "Did I scare ya that easily? Don't you worry your head off, it's just me!" Katherine chuckled, looking up at the Junker. 15 and already doing so much better than she thought. The only thing that seemed to bother her was how he acted sometimes. It might've been from the radiation. Katherine patted his shoulder with a smile, shaking her head. "I"m fine, Jamison. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Well… I had a talk with somebody back home. He… He's been trying to find a way to help the Outback." Jamison tilted his head, brow raised. "He wants to help the people here. People like you. He wants to give supplies or even a way to clear up the radiation from your systems." Jamison's expression shifted, showing absolute confusion. Katherine had seen him do this many times before. He did it every time his mind went foggy and couldn't comprehend what somebody was saying. Sometimes, his mind would just 'shut down' and he couldn't remember what was happening.

"Never mind. You've been taking care of yourself, yeah?" The Junker blinked, looking at Katherine with a smile. "Been takin' good care of meself for a while now! How was the three year vacation back home?" The woman smiled, shrugging her shoulder to fix the bag. "It was very good. My daughter got promoted to Cadet just before I returned. 13 and already one of the best. I kind of wish you were there to see it. She had the biggest smile on her face."

"She must've been really happy, then!" Katherine nodded, looking up at the sky. It was painted with dark purple and orange, little hints of blue spotted around the clouds. "It's getting dark. We need to head back now. You got everything?" Jamison nodded ,holding up a bag as Katherine turned and took it by the straps. "Good. Let's go, then." The two walked north, making little conversation. It was best to never talk when trying to get back to your own camp, especially when night was drawing near.

Katherine stared at the ruined buildings ahead of them, crouching under a support beam in the path. Jamison followed after, keeping low to avoid the beam. He was very tall for somebody his own age. Must've been the- Katherine snapped the thought out of her mind. She knew why everything and everybody was in the condition they were in now. She just needed further answers. The woman came to a stop near a build, running a hand on the rock wall. She traced the triskele carved into it, looking down. "This symbol, to me, meant sanctuary. Now, I am not even certain that it means that anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've carved this symbol on every building that I knew would be safe for the Junkers, yet it doesn't feel like what it used to be anymore. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. Come on," Katherine mumbled, stepping through the small doorway with the Junker right behind her. She looked around, taking a deep breath. This sanctuary was one of the few that very little people in it. The number of Junkers that were gathering in the sanctuaries were starting to double up. Lucky, some offered to bring supplies in her place. Most of the Junkers who volunteered lost somebody close to them and they insisted it was the least they could do.

Katherine stepped through a doorway, looking around the room. There were a few makeshift beds that weren't occupied, so they might as well stay in that sanctuary until they can get to the next one. The woman stepped back out, quietly entering and exiting rooms where the Junkers rested, setting out small portions of the supplies she and Jamison received that day. Once the final portion had been placed out, she stepped into the empty room and placed the empty bag down. Jamison stepped in after her, stretching his back out until they heard a 'pop', followed by a satisfied sigh. "It's been a long day…"

"It has. We're going to rest here until we can go out and get more supplies, Jamison." Jamison nodded, already laying down on one of the beds. The bed creaked under the sudden weight, making Katherine a little worried. The woman laid down on a separate bed, staring up at the ceiling as Jamison snored away, leg propped up on the wall at the end of the bed. Katherine turned to look, chuckling. He always slept in the weirdest positions and each one was more ridiculous than the last. She sat up, taking a locket from her jacket and opened it. The holographic photo inside lit up, showing a much younger Katherine, a little girl, and a man. The photo was broken up near the man's face, so she couldn't see who it was.

"Oh, Kate.. I'm sorry I have to leave you in this situation.. On your own with Overwatch. I know they'll take good care of you. They're your family. We're ALL family." Katherine closed the locket, putting it away until she heard voices. The woman got off the bed quietly, looking out from the doorway. A very large figure had stepped in, carrying a small figure before sitting on the floor and placing the smaller figure down. "It's bleeding again. We have to change the plate right away."

"I'll be fine, stop worryin'. Let's just rest and be on our way in the mornin'."

"Not until I change the plate."

"I said I'm fine…!"

"Lower your voice. You don't want to wake up the Junkers here." Katherine watched the smaller figure turned, something sticking from their head. It looked like a rabbit's ear, but it seemed to be made of something metal judging from the faint glow it gave off from the moonlight pouring in. The larger figure grunted, taking a small bag from the smaller figure and opening it. He pulled out a metal plating and placing a hand on the small one's head. "Ready?" The figure gave a small nod, holding still. The man's hand tightened a little, gripping at the small one's head until something popped off from the back.

He pulled off something from the front that had something sticky attached to it as Katherine stared at what fell. It was a metal plating, but the inside was coated with blood and what looked like small bits of flesh. She covered her mouth, trying to prevent herself from getting sick as she watched the man place a new plate on the figure's head. She reached down and picked up a broken board, holding it close to her chest as she snuck over towards them. "There. We'll rest for the night and be on our way."

"There's somebody awake," the figure muttered, turning a little. "Don't be shy, come on out." Katherine remained quiet, keeping a grip on the board. The two figures shuffled, slowly standing up as they turned in her direction. "We know you're there, stop trying." The woman shuffled back, not losing her grip on the board until the bigger one reached over and grabbed it. Katherine held her breath as the figure picked up the board, her with it. "Katherine Peregrina. No surprise seeing you here."

"Roadhog…?" Katherine muttered under her breath, eyes wide at the sight of the pig mask lit up by the faint moonlight. "Roadhog, it's great to see you again after… How long has it been? Ten years?" The Junker grunted, putting Katherine and the board down as he turned to face the smaller figure. "Eight. Close enough, I suppose.." Katherine chuckled nervously, looking at the smaller figure beside Roadhog. It was a young woman, the metal plating shining in the moonlight. She could see the metal ear, watching it twitch a little. It sent a chill down her spine as she stared.

"You haven't changed that much, Katherine. How is Jamison," she muttered. Katherine raised a brow, looking at Roadhog. "How does she know about me and Jamison?" Roadhog chuckled, patting the woman's shoulder. "Because you've met her before. This is Olivia, the little girl who went to attack Jamison. While you were fighting Redback, he got scared and smashed her head into the wall. It didn't kill her luckily, but now she has to wear the plate to keep from bleeding out. The ear is there to make sure her brain is still working. There are times where she just sits and doesn't move, but the ear will go in all sorts of directions, so I know she's fine."

"So, like a heart monitor for her brain. Impressive. Where did you learn to make such a thing?"

'I have people I can trust. Do you, miss Peregrina?" Katherine opened her mouth to answer, seeing the look in their eyes before falling silent. She couldn't tell them about Overwatch. Not in a place like the Outback. Even in a sanctuary, it just wasn't safe. Katherine looked down, muttering something under her breath. "What…?" The woman muttered again. "We can't understand you, Peregri-"

"I have Jamison. I may not know him all that well, but I trust him." Olivia raised a brow, looking at Roadhog as he grunted. "If you trust him with your life, then so be it. Just know this. We trust you with our lives as well. You've done a lot of us Junkers. More than any outsider has ever done before." Katherine nodded, looking at Olivia. There was a spark in those eyes, but she could see that exact spark fading out. Like she was becoming less human. The woman sighed, stepping back until she felt her back come in contact with a wall. "If you two are looking for sanctuary, you may stay here. There is plenty of room."

"We're not staying. We're only here to fix Olivia's plating. Nothing more. We're going to leave in a few moments." Roadhog muttered, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder. Katherine knew he was a big man, but you could really see a difference between him and a young woman like Olivia. She nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you're still welcome here. All sanctuaries are open to help."

"Thank you…"

Katherine backed away into her room, looking over at Jamison. She couldn't depend her entire life on one boy she barely knew. This wasn't the life she wanted, but what would have become of him had she never found him? Starved to death? Killed by Taipan? He was only a kid back then. No kid should have to be put through such a life. Katherine took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was going to get him out of Australia.

Even if it killed her.


End file.
